The start of an angel
by senshihoshi
Summary: a young captain, 3000 years before the current date transcends to angelichood.


**Dark Angel series **

**Chapter 0ne the start of an angel**

It was a warm day in soul society, 3000 years before the current date. Yuwaku, the captain of 13th squad, was sitting in the squad barracks having a cup of tea. She had medium length, light blue hair and big soft blue eyes. She had a warm and caring personality and was one of the most powerful captains of the time. A hell's butterfly had flown past and sat on her finger, as it informed her of an urgent Captains meeting.

She stood up and made her way to the meeting. In the meeting they were warned about an upcoming threat in soul society. It was a situation bigger than most, one that required the co-operation from each squad. The amount of hollows that had appeared in the real world were much more than usual, and were making their way to soul society

The squads were to be deployed immediately in order to help keep the treat at bay. The senkaimon was opened and hordes of shinigamis made their way through to fight the hollow population. 13th squad was deployed last and was ordered to stop the flood of hollows which appeared through the garganta and, to close the garganta at all costs.

They walked through the senkaimon and saw the devastating sight. Her quad had soon scattered in every direction in an attempt to help the battle. She soon entered the battle, one of the few captains who actually fought in the hollow invasion; she fought no matter what the situation was

"Sleep yumaharo" (dream halo) she said, allowing her zanpaktou to transform into its shikai form, 2 halos which vibrate at high frequencies, allowing her to create a dream world in which she controls. This allowed the other shinigami to deal with the hollowwithout any of them being injured

Her team had defeated a few more hollows. Soon a huge garganta had opened and out from it came about 100 Gillian stage menos. All the shinigamis in the area simultaneously look up at the sky in absolute shock and, for others absolute fear. Soon the sound of captains shouting out orders was audible from every direction. There were still a few normal hollows around so their first order of business was to kill them, while the seated officers, lieutenants and captains all made their way towards the garganta

As the made their way up one of the Gillian opened its mouth and shot a huge cero in their direction, but they had all managed to dodge it just in time. As the captains made their way to them, more Gillian made their way out of the garganta.

They had eventually reached them, they slashed their way through the Gillian, but each time 2 were killed it seemed as though 10 made their way out. Everyone was fighting their hardest, slashing away, carving their way through the mass of Gillian.

"Bankai" said Yuwaku. Her halos turned into huge glowing rings. She held them together to form an 8 symbol; they had instantly started singing out a melody. The music was calming and acted like a lullaby. The Gillian soon started staggering from side to side, it seemed as though they were moving in slow motion, as the sleep world kicked in. The rings began to glow brighter, as as all the Gillian trapped in her spell were eliminated

All the captain had the same idea as she had and soon the air was filled with the command of "Bankai". Her lullaby still played as more Gillian were trapped in her spell. The battle had ended by nightfall. Only 2 shinigamis had died and, a few more were wounded. After 4th squad had attended to their wounds, they made their back to soul society.

The battle worn shinigamis had appeared on the other side and, had made their way to their barracks, while the captains went to a meeting to discuss the situation. There was not much to report, except for a spiritual pressure disturbance near the incident, but nothing else was detected. A few shinigami were sent as scouts, although they had not returned yet, so they couldn't say anything for sure.

The next day had arrived. Yuwaku looked outside her window as the sun shone in. she walked outside and stepped into the sunlight. It felt different somehow. It wasn't as hot as usual, the light seemed a bit brighter, but it also seemed paler. The world seemed as though it was moving in slow motion around her, almost as though she has been caught in a time loop. She felt as though she was invisible as she looked around as none of the other shinigamis paid any attention to her. The light suddenly intensified as she was hoisted into the air in suspended animation as she drifted upwards. Her shinigami robes had transformed into a kimono and, her hair which had been tied up into a bun had loosened and flowed in the wind. She bent over and huge angel wings sprouted from her back. She then heard a voice, "We the king, have chosen you, Yuwaku, to be an angel within our court, as you have shown great potential, kindness, grace and above all, a pure and true heart." She had then entered the clouds and faded away into the heavenly grip


End file.
